Just Like Starting Over
by Little-Ditty-bout-my-OTP
Summary: It's been too long since we took the time. No one's to blame, I know time flies so quickly but when I see you darling, it's like we both are falling in love again. Loosely connected pre-series  AU one-shots. Bumped up the rating to M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, SwanQueen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 730; Total: 730

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head, you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

* * *

><p>Checking in at the hostess stand she was directed back to a private room of the restaurant. In a classy place like this it was probably called the maître d', not the hostess. But with how she grew up, Emma was lucky to be walking in to a place like this. Even if she was wearing a uniform.<p>

Straightening the selfsame uniform, Emma quickly surveyed the scene. A sweaty, panicky member of the wait staff stood hovering nervously between the other two occupants of the room. Closer to the door was a man with dark hair. He was sharply dressed and glared at a woman across the room, as he held a reddening cloth to one thigh. The woman he was glaring at was staring back at him; not angry so much as bored, and with a disdain that should be reserved for royalty.

The man's swarthy skin was a distinct contrast to the woman's alabaster skin. A good deal of that pale skin was revealed by the deep, plum of the tight dress which was draped fashionably around her. Both parties had dark hair, but the woman's caught the light and it highlighted deep, jewel tones in the dark strands.

It was the nervous employee that noticed Emma first. "You're here, finally!" Not that Emma was sure why she was here. It looked straight forward, but then again, this was the favorite restaurant of the higher ups like Captains Wolfe, Shepherd, and King. Something that could be handled in-house needed to be assured, so that nothing interfered with the brass' dinner plans.

"You need to arrest that fuckin' bitch! She stabbed me!" The dark man, Italian by his accent, started as soon as he saw Emma. And just as quickly he petered off when she pinned him with a sharp stare. Emma could read people, and the over the top outburst seemed scripted. Even more telling was the fact that the woman hadn't yet defended herself or made another attack, physical or verbal. Instead Emma could feel her eyes on the back of her neck; that feeling wasn't easy to ignore but she did her best.

Her gift of reading people told Emma just how to play this. "I think maybe I should be arresting _you._ I know your type. A hot-shot business-man and playboy? Try to grope your way up the ladder, hmm? That all depends on if _she_ wants to press charges." From the start Emma knew she'd hit the nail on the head; the healthy tan drained from his skin and he fidgeted under her unyielding gaze.

"That won't be necessary, officer." That voice was silk, but there was no mistaking the hard steel of a dagger point just below a mask of civility.

Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw the woman slink across the room with all the grace of a hunting cat, and just as dangerous. "Next time you try something like that, it will be more than a _tiny prick_." Dark eyes darted, making the statement even more loaded. The fierce glee in those dark orbs was intimidating, even to Emma who wasn't the target. "But you won't work in this town again; I'll make sure of it."

As the maître d' escorted the man out, Emma nonchalantly said, "That wasn't very smart, you know; making threats in front of a police officer. That could get you in to trouble."

With the full force of those dark eyes turned on her, Emma felt a surge of pride in not backing down. She almost wanted to, but she wasn't about to lose the game of dominance. "And what are you going to do, arrest me?" The dark gaze flicked to the name tag and back up to meet Emma's. "_Officer Swan_."

The emphasis on her name made the hairs on the back of Emma's neck stand at attention. It was every bit as dangerous as the threats so easily given not five minutes before, but much more intense. "Not tonight," was her only reply before heading towards the door. "Have a nice night, ma'am."

"Regina, Regina Mills." The extreme change from the threats and challenges made Emma turn back once more. There was still the silk but this time it was gentler and cool, with no hint of hidden steel.

Emma just smiled and repeated herself. "Have a nice night, _Regina_."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, SwanQueen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 659; Total: 1389

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head, you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

* * *

><p>They had become unlikely friends. Where Regina would be the gracious hostess for her father's functions, Emma preferred her solitary pursuits. Out of uniform Emma dressed for comfort and function but Regina preferred fashion on her form. The workaholic cop and the MBA whose business hardly needed her.<p>

The one thing they had in common was the combatant side each brought out in the other. Even when they agreed there was debate and one-upmanship. It was always a play for dominance, but whichever woman won one day could quickly be dethroned the next.

The one time Regina never forced the issue of dominance was their phone conversations; and that only because the blonde had a more demanding schedule. But when first an hour, then two slid by without the promised contact, Regina stole back the dominance.

Snatching up her phone Regina, the brunette fiercely jabbed at the keys with one manicured nail. When you made commitments you kept them, why was that so difficult to understand?

"_It's Emma, leave a message and I-"_ Regina hung up, cutting off the voicemail. Regina didn't leave voicemails. But Regina didn't get stood up either, so it looked like she might be crossing two things off of her bucket list tonight.

That was unacceptable. Again the French Tipped nail rapped out a staccato beat on the keys before the phone produced that dull ringing sound. _"You've reached Emma Swan, I can't make it-" _Another voicemail?

Drumming her fingers on the desktop, Regina weighed her options. But before she came to a conclusion the phone rang.

"You know," she answered the phone with that smooth, dangerously soft voice which was scarier than apoplectic screaming, "When someone says that they will do something, it is customary for it to be done when promised. What, exactly, is different between your definition and mine?"

When a small sniffle came over the line Regina knew her smooth threat had been delivered to the wrong person. "But I – Miss Mills you said – it was only –"

"And your command of the English language isn't instilling confidence," Regina cut in, before hanging up the phone on the now panicking intern.

Another hour later Regina was waiting in front of Emma's building. Waiting to lay in to the blonde for making her wait, for making her worry. Waiting to sooth that worried feeling in the pit of her own stomach.

She had tried to bully her way in to the building. But the landlord, a prickly Bronxite in a Yankees shirt, hadn't caved to Regina's threats.

She had intended to sit on the stoop to wait. But she was wearing a Diane Von Furstenberg, and that was a line that couldn't be crossed.

She had stood outside the building. But it was February and the chill had driven Regina back inside her car.

This was not the way things worked. People did what they were supposed to, when they said they would. People quailed at a fierce look from her. People waited for _her._

Shivering in the wrap dress she wore, Regina stomped up the curb. The moment Regina saw the bundled up blonde her first thought was that she wanted that _horrid_, red, pleather jacket. The second came out of her mouth in a shriek of condensed breath, "Where have you been?"

If Emma was surprised to see her it didn't show on the blonde's face. "Do you really want to talk about this now?"

"Talk? No, _we_'re not going to _talk_. I'm going to talk. _You _are going to listen," Regina fumed.

"Can we at least 'talk' inside? Or were you planning on freezing before you were done lecturing me?" Emma asked as she opened the door to the building.

With a glare Regina stomped past Emma, reveling in the heat as she clacked furiously up the stairs.

"Make yourself at home," Emma muttered sarcastically but was surprised when Regina's voice echoed down the stairwell.

"I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 690; Total: 2079

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>Mary Margaret Blanchard had known Emma Swan for more than half the younger woman's life. She'd sat in the front row, beaming proudly for all of Emma's accomplishments. She'd soothed tears with cookies, hugs, and sage advice. She'd listened to the blonde rant and rail about the unfairness of life.<p>

But the only time Mary had seen Emma this anxious had been the first time they met.

Her mother had always said teaching didn't pay well; but teaching at a private school, like St. Francis, was paying better than other places. It was enough to rent what use to be the mother-in-law suite of a house in a nice neighborhood. Her landlady was a nice enough old woman with a young granddaughter named Ruby. With enough left over to keep a little garden planted on the roof.

The garden was nothing fancy; just a few tomato plants and some planters with assorted flowers. But it was enough to raise Mary's spirits; especially on days, like today, when her fourth graders hadn't behaved well.

It was extremely warm for so early in the spring and Mary had taken it in to her head to prune some of the early buds on a few of her plants.

But the rooftop garden wasn't empty when Mary arrived. The other occupant was a girl, one who couldn't be more than thirteen if she's a day. The girl had jumped up from her seat on one of the ledges around the roof and the sight dismayed Mary.

While Mary taught fourth grade, St. Francis School was Pre-School to eighth grade; but this girl looked nothing like the girls that would have been her peers.

Unlike St. Francis girls, the blonde girl before her was not in heels and too tight clothing (the subject of many memos from the principal) but ratty sneakers and baggy, worn out clothing that was peppered with holes.

The look in the girl's eyes was one of a feral animal, ready to run before she could get in trouble. "Oh, hello," Mary said finally, still a bit puzzled. "Are you a friend of Ruby's then?"

The only answer was a sullenly muttered "no." The girl was busy eyeing the fire escape until Mary spoke again. "I'd prefer you didn't. Use the fire escape that is. Very dangerous. The next time you want to come up here just tell the older woman downstairs that Ms. Blanchard said you could come up, she'll think you're one of my students." Mary didn't look away from weeding around a honeysuckle plant.

"Are you a teacher?" Mary looked up to find the girl much closer, watching the weeding and hovering near Mary's shoulder.

Looking back at her work Mary nodded before answering. "I teach fourth grade. At St. Francis, it's just down the street."

Out of the corner of her eye Mary caught the girl make a look of disgust. "The priss school."

The response startled a laugh out of the woman, but she quickly covered that. "That's not very nice."

"Neither are they," the girl countered.

The rest of the afternoon passed in similar style, and so did three more days before Mary learned her visitor's name: Emma.

And it was another week after that before the teacher learned that her young friend was a foster child living in a house across the street. Emma had seen Mary's garden through a window, and had snuck up there for alone time.

In Emma, Mary found a kindred spirit who craved the peace the garden provided. And, Mary would like to think, she was a steadfast and trustable adult.

"You look beautiful, Emma," Mary reassured the blonde woman, brushing the hairs back in to place. Emma had been running her hands through the blonde locks for close to ten minutes, nervy as the little street-rat Mary had met all those years ago.

"You already slayed the dragon, the worst part is over." Both women turned, and Mary couldn't help but smile at her husband. "You asked Regina to marry you, she said yes," James explained with a smile, "Now you just have to do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 485; Total: 2564

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>Nobody liked to wake up by having the breath driven from their lungs. But Emma couldn't help the smile that slid across her face when a chubby, little fist threaded its way into her blonde bedhead.<p>

"Mama, wake up," demanded a stumbling voice, still becoming accustomed to making words.

Trying to hide the smile forming on her face, Emma buried the grin in her pillowcase. "No."

"No? Yes! Yes! Yes!" Henry chanted, and with each repetition he bounced his diaper clad bottom up and down on the small of her back.

Henry's weight wasn't enough to hurt but certainly enough to annoy. Rolling over, Emma unapologetically dumped the toddler on to the other side of the bed.

From his laughter the little boy obviously thought this was a game, and he was quickly back atop his mother in hopes of another go. "Mama you wakes up now?"

Struggling to hide laughter at his antics, Emma shook her head. "No."

"But it's you's birfday! You havta wakes up!" he complained, a pitchy note creeping into his voice.

When his mother didn't respond Henry sucked in a gulp of air and Emma knew what was coming next. "Mommy!" he bellowed, "Mama not wakes up!

Hearing the click of Regina's ever-present heels coming down the hallway, Emma turned her head to watch. And it was a sight to see: black heels on the bottom of long, sexy legs that disappeared beneath a gray skirt. Emma couldn't care less who designed the clothes, but she knew her wife looked hot in them.

Regina reached out and picked up the 20 month-old at the same time that Emma reached out for one of her wife's unbelievably sexy legs.

"Henry, I told you to see if Mama was awake," the brunette chided the giggling boy.

Beaming up at one of his mothers, Henry pointed at the other, "Mama wake now, see!"

"Mama was supposed to sleep in on her birthday."

"I'm up, I'm up," Emma groaned, hauling herself up out of the bed. Raking her fingers through her hair, Emma stopped. There was something sticky and, as she found out once she pulled her hand away to inspect it, pink in the blonde tresses. And on the comforter in the shape of tiny hands.

The blonde stuck the goo into her mouth, something which usually appalled her strict wife. "Frosting?

With a look at the unabashed toddler, Regina explained, "Henry was helping me frost a cupcake for you but - " she trailed off at seeing the extent of the pink patterns. Not just Emma's hair and the comforter, but the sheets and the back of Emma's t-shirt as well.

Emma noticed as well but seemed to find the whole thing hilarious. "You caught the culprit pink handed," the police officer chuckled. "You did ask what else I wanted for my birthday, so how bout new sheets? Happy birthday to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 525; Total: 3089

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to leave?" James asked, looking at Mary with an adorable pout. Both of their lips are kiss-swollen and there is a faint flush to Mary's cheeks, tempting James to lean in once more.<p>

Her laugh is still a bit breathless as Mary turns her cheek so that the kiss lands on her cheek. "No, you were supposed to leave half an hour ago. It's getting late, James."

Standing up all the same, James argued, "It's barely 9 o'clock, Mary. A teacher doesn't need to keep her students' hours."

"Now I'll have no time to tidy up, and Emma will be home soon." Emma had been living with her since the girl had gotten emancipated at sixteen; now twenty, Emma was working the police beat.

Watching Mary hurry to clean the small living room, James just smiled. "And would it be so bad if Emma came home?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Emma is home."

Both James and Mary jumped at the unexpected voice but Mary's posture became guilty while her boyfriend looked ready to jump to her defense.

"Emma, you're home early, I didn't - " Mary started, before Emma interrupted.

"I'm not, but that isn't really the point, is it?" the blonde asked, thumbs hooked in the back pockets of her uniform pants. She looked James up and down with a critical eye, but he certainly didn't feel like she was checking him out.

"Emma, this is James. James, my roommate Emma."

James' mother had taught him manners and he extended his hand to the blonde with a charming smile. "Hi." The only response he was met with was a curt nod from Mary's acerbic roommate.

"I'm too tired for this," Emma announced before skulking off in the direction of her room.

When the bedroom door snapped shut, James breathed a sigh of relief. "She's…intense?"

"I'm sorry, she's not usually so cranky," Mary explained as she walked with James down to the street.

"It's fine," James offered, leaning in for one final kiss; this one wasn't rejected. He watched her walk back inside before turning to go.

"You better not hurt her."

James looked up, towards the source of the threat. And there was Mary's roommate, Emma, standing on the fire escape ladder. She was just a few feet above him, and that made him nervous. But he didn't show that. "Or what, you'll kill me?" he asked, hoping that she wouldn't say 'yes.'

"No." James breathed a sigh of relief here. "But I know a lot of creepy crawlies who might like to do a cop a favor, if you catch my drift." She paused for another beat, letting him stew just a little longer. "Good night James," was all that was said before she climbed her way back up the fire escape and through the window.

It was hard for James to believe that the same girl who had threatened him years ago was now letting him walk her down the aisle. Mary reached the alter and then the music changed. Smiling down at Emma, James asked, "Are you ready?"

"I think I'm gunna hurl."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 781; Total: 3870

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>Emma woke with a violent jerk. The sound of ragged breaths was swallowed up by the pervading darkness of the room. But the blonde was not unaccustomed to the occasional nightmare. <em>You can handle this<em>. That was the mantra Emma chanted to herself as she reached to turn on the lamp; it was clamped to her bed's metal frame for occasions just like this.

But the lamp wasn't there. Nor was the bedframe. That was the jolt needed to remind Emma where she was, _in Regina's bed._ That thought was almost enough to chase away the lingering feeling of distress from the unremembered nightmare. Almost. But Emma needed more reassurance.

Turning toward the bed's other occupant; Emma watched Regina's sleeping form. But the reverse happened; seeing Regina sleeping there, inches away, made a weight settle in Emma's stomach. "Oh shit."

Bickering was one thing. It was fine and fun to have someone match wits with her instead of backing down. At least as long as Emma remembered that he adversary was one of the most influential people in the city, if not the country. Shit, everyone had heard of Mills Technologies and her father was making a bid for governor, maybe even senator down the line.

Friends was even better, sort of. Emma didn't have to rein in her sharp tongue, as much, but they still argued. Emma fit in as well in a fancy restaurant as Regina did at the corner pub.

Then there was the occasional makeout. That had been heavenly. And hellish. She'd lived in shitty neighborhoods before and she was a cop now. Lots of people had the bit on the side, and that didn't work out so good. Emma wasn't going to be a toy that would be put back on the shelf when Regina went out with suited up and eventually married one.

But tonight she'd messed up. They fucked, for hours. It was more than that, if Emma was going to be honest. If she hadn't been half in love with Regina before, she was now. "God damn."

Emma smacked a hand over hear mouth when Regina stirred. Either she'd been too loud or the other woman had sonar hearing. Before the brunette settled entirely another noise cut through the silence: Emma's phone was ringing.

It took until the second ring for Emma to remember she'd left the phone in her pants pocket. And her pants had been discarded the night before. By the time she'd scrambled out of the bed and found her phone Emma was sure that Regina was awake. And even in the dim room Emma could make out Regina propped up on one elbow.

"Hello? Hey Graham, uhuh. Yeah, no problem. I can cover for you." Emma started dressing as she spoke, guessing by touch which articles of clothing were hers. "I told you, it's not a problem. Hey, good luck. Yep, I'll talk to you later." She slid the phone into her pocket and slid on her shirt.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice from the bed, and Emma's heart nearly beat out of her chest. Regina's usual, authoritarian snap was softened by sleep and maybe, or at least in Emma's mind, by satisfaction. There was nothing that the blonde wanted to do more than to strip off her clothes and hop back in the bed.

Overcoming that impulse Emma just quirked a small smile, forgetting that the other woman couldn't see her. "Gotta go in for work, cover for Graham," she said, making her excuse and heading for the door. But Regina's voice made her freeze, hand still on the handle.

"Mhm, Graham. Idiot." Emma wasn't sure what was going on so she let the dig at her partner slide. "Just tell the doorman you're leaving the penthouse, he'll know what to do." That made Emma's stomach fall to somewhere around her feet. Were people leaving this late at night often?

"Um, sure, no problem," Emma managed to get out, proud that her voice didn't waver. It was better this way.

"Come back when you're done with work."

Nearly giving herself whiplash, Emma looked back to the shadow cloaked bed. "What?" she asked, not sure she'd heard right.

"Now I know I didn't stutter. Go but come back later."

Emma stared in the direction of the bed a moment longer, not sure what to make of that. "Right," she mumbled, letting herself out of the bedroom and then out of the apartment, still distracted by analyzing what Regina had said.

But being distracted that was liable to get her into trouble, especially when the job was so dependent on Emma being on the top of her game.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry! This is a bit angsty and then cliffhanger-y but the next chapter will be Regina POV in the hours following this chapter.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 1027; Total: 4897

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>If Regina was going to be honest with herself, which was something she only did when it was convenient for her, she would admit that she spent far too long sitting around in her apartment and wearing nothing but a robe. But nobody can complain about the boss being late when the boss worked later than her employees, built the company up from next to nothing on her own, and kept the profits rising during an economic slump.<p>

And she did come in late, strutting in like she owned the place (which she did) with the face of the cat who'd gotten into the cream (which, again, she had). And what started out as a very good day got even better after threatening five people, making a few important phone calls, and threatening a few more people. All before lunch.

Just before Regina was going to bully her way to reservations at some upscale restaurant or another, her assistant's voice came through the intercom, "Miss Mills? There is a caller who insists on speaking with you."

"Name?" she asked, absently scrolling through a marketing spreadsheet. She was the boss after all, she had her hands in everything.

"A Miss Blanchard," the tinny, speaker distorted voice informed her.

"Put her through, and make a reservation at that place I like." Picking up the phone, Regina reclined in her plush, leather chair. "Miss Blanchard, what can I do for you?"

A timid voice responded, "Regina Mills?"

"Yes, that is whose office you called and therefor the person you intended to speak with, or am I wrong?" Regina asked in a low, cutting voice.

"Oh – I…yes." The woman was already flustered, Regina wasn't even trying. "You're Emma's friend?" The stressing on the word friend would normally have been met with a biting retort. Instead that all too familiar weight of worry settled onto the brunette. This had been uncommon before Emma Swan had stomped into Regina's life wearing those manly shoes, but now was distressingly familiar.

"I am," Regina assented, dropping the cool and barbed tone almost immediately.

The tonal shift obviously reassured and emboldened the other woman. "She had a bit of an accident – she's fine," was a quickly added disclaimer, "but I thought you would want to know. County only called me because I'm her emergency contact - "

Regina hung up the phone and probably left the other woman still chattering away. She sailed out of her office, barking at her assistant, "Call for a town car, cancel my lunch plans, and push my afternoon, I'm leaving early."

The elevator had already whisked Regina away before her stunned assistant hesitated to look into the office, certain that something must be chasing her boss to inspire such urgency.

Ten minutes later Regina tapped her nails impatiently, causing her driver to glance back in the rearview mirror. "Almost there, Miss. Traffic is outrageous with the new construction they're doing on - "

But she was in no mood for small talk when the car had gone two feet in as many minutes. "I will be at County Hospital, I will call you when your services are required." And with that declarative, Regina exited the town car to walk the next block and a half to the hospital.

When she arrived, miraculously without a hair out of place, she think that Emma Swan had better be very grateful because the Christian Louboutin shoes on her feet would never be the same now. "Officer Swan?" she asked impatiently at the desk, and her father's portrait on the wall ensure quick directions to a small room in the ER with the blinds drawn but the door open.

"Jesus, I'm fine. Did you have to call everyone, Mary?" Hearing Emma speak was enough of a relief to calm the waves of panic Regina had been swamped with.

In her relief, Regina had missed the rest of _her _blonde's tirade. Now a doctor was floating out of the room as Regina approached. "She's fine, we would like to keep her for observation for a few hours but Miss Swan is fine. But one of the residents noticed some scratches which were inconsistent with the rest of your injuries. On your shoulders and across your back. Can you tell me what caused those?"

"Yes dear, do tell the good doctor _exactly_ how you got those other scratches," Regina suggested with a wicked tone to her voice. She was quickly the only one in the room not blushing. The doctor fled with a flustered shuffling of papers while 'Mary' quickly excused herself and a tall man who was vainly fighting to hide a smile.

"Could there possibly be a reason we have brains in our heads instead of rocks? Or were you just not thinking? Hmm?" Regina asked, tapping one dusty Louboutin very dangerously.

"I was thinking that I couldn't let the guy get away. I didn't go flying through a plate glass window for shits and giggles," the bandaged blonde shot back.

The normalcy of it all, at least for them, rocked Regina's calm. "You idiot!" she growled, smacking the other woman with the purse clutched in one fist.

"Ouch! Hey, injured person over here," Emma yelped, fending off the halfhearted blows.

"Which is it, injured or fine? Make up your mind," Regina growled, feeling emotionally unstable.

Emma looked up at her, confused before asking, "Regina, are you crying?"

That brought the sternness back full force. "You either have brain damage or you think of me as an emotionless robot, so which is it?"

"I - " But Regina cut that off at the knees.

"After last night what possessed you to think I wouldn't care that you got hurt? It's something dramatic and tragic on the level Nicholas Sparks would be ashamed of," berated the angry brunette, her hold on her emotions nearly nonexistent.

"Last night? I didn't think - " again Regina cut her off.

"Which is painfully obvious." That made the blonde duck her head, rightfully shamed. It was that gesture of submission and apology which made Regina put off her disapproval. "You are obviously an idiot, but you are my idiot."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 477; Total: 5374

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>Regina heard the bedroom door creak open. She knew exactly what that meant. Henry was awake. Pressing her lips to Emma's exposed shoulder, Regina murmured, "Your son is awake."<p>

Emma's groan would have been enough of an answer, but they always argued, about everything. "Before the sun's up he's your son," whined the bedheaded blonde, scrubbing at her tired eyes.

"Mama? It's Christmas, Mama," the small boy whispered, his voice lisping over the gap in his front teeth.

With a groan Emma propped herself up. "I know it is, but it's still early." When she caught sight of the clock she bit back a curse. "Henry, it's 3 in the morning. It's not time for presents yet, go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep. Can I stay with you and Mommy?" he whispered, unaware that his other mother was actually awake.

Emma was able to face down hopped up meth heads and ice-cold IAB bastards, but Henry's pout was like Kryptonite. "Fine, get in," she relented, lifting up the covers.

Henry didn't need telling twice; he scrambled across her lap, bringing his mangy stuffed dog with him. He quickly settled in the space between his mothers.

* * *

><p>"But Mom, presents! From Santa!" the six-year-old bounced enough that he was liable to vibrate right out of the chair.<p>

The family of three had only gotten a few more hours of sleep before Henry woke up in a flurry of excitement. "I know, baby. Mommy needs coffee," Regina explained, watching as the coffeemaker's clock flipped to read quarter after six.

"You sure Santa came?" Emma asked from where she lay sprawled across the couch, taking up its entire length. "Were you a good boy this year?"

That stopped Henry mid-bounce. And then came the lip quiver. "But…but I was a good boy, wasn't I Mommy?" he asked, turning towards Regina as she walked into the living room.

She was alarmed by the tears welling in his eyes. "Of course you were, sweetheart," Regina quickly reassured him. "Mama was just teasing," she explained with a look in the blonde's direction. "Go find out what Santa brought you."

Henry rocketed off to the pile of 'Santa' gifts as Regina pushed Emma's legs off the end of the couch, making room for herself. "Do you have to antagonize him on Christmas, really?"

"It was a joke," Emma defended but raised her hands in surrender at the look on her wife's face. "My bad."

"Yes it is your - "

"A PUPPY! SANTA GAVE ME A PUPPY!"

"A what?" Regina asked, dumbfounded but her face quickly turned pink. "A puppy what possessed you to get him a puppy?" she whispered hotly to Emma, struggling to keep her voice low enough to avoid Henry hearing.

"Not me, it was Santa," Emma offered with a weak smile. She was in trouble, no two ways about it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm debating between calling the puppy Buster or Max, opinions?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 400; Total: 5774

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>Melanie Blake and Regina Mills. They were best frenemies before the word was even invented. They snarked back and forth, competed in everything; but nobody else was allowed to insult either of them, or risk their combined wrath.<p>

So of course, there was nobody else Regina would have wanted as her maid of honor.

"Ante up, let me see it," Mel commanded, gesturing for her friend's hand the moment Regina sat down.

The brunette frowned at her long-time friend before extending her hand. "I don't know what's got you so curious."

"Regina, the other hand, the one with the rock. Let me see." Melanie gave up the pretense of being polite and leaned over the table to grab Regina's left hand.

With a sigh Regina moved closer to the table, in an effort to keep her shoulder in its socket. "I know it's small, but Emma insisted on paying for the whole thing herself,so - "

"It's beautiful." Regina looked at Melanie with a doubtful expression. That was probably the first genuine compliment that one of them had given the other. "But did you say 'Emma?' I thought we got over the lesbian flings after college," the blonde teased, releasing her friend's hand.

"Did you smack your pretty, little head on the pavement? You almost sounded nice." Regina shot her own barb back at the socialite with a disinterested expression.

It was like a game, or a dance. One they both knew well. And the next move was a false, tinkling laugh from the blonde. "How else am I supposed to get in your good graces and meet your less-than-charming fiancé?"

"I assure you, you won't." This time the brunette was serious. Putting the two blondes together in the same room could be a disaster beyond comprehension. Either that or they would get along famously; Emma always did surprise her like that.

"But Reggie - "

"No buts, Mel Mel."

In the end the blondes did meet before the wedding, and got along or argued as they wanted.

"So, what do you think?" Regina asked, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Beautiful," was the only word her father could muster as he dabbed at his eyes.

"You look beautiful." Regina's eyes snapped up to catch her friend's eye. The flattery sounded genuine. "But stop fishing for compliments, I'm going to outshine you and you know it." Now that was Melanie.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 423; Total: 6197

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>"But can't I stay up? It's New Year's Eve. Please Mamma?" Henry pouted, scooting closer to Emma on the couch. It was already his bedtime but he was eight now, that was old enough to stay up late.<p>

Cocking one eyebrow, Emma took in her son. He was already dressed in his pajamas and his hair was still wet from a washing, but Henry looked wide awake. "If your mom says it's ok, then it's alright with me."

"What is alright?" Regina asked, coming into the living room holding two glasses of champagne in her hands.

"I can stay up 'til midnight!" Henry crowed, bouncing on the couch cushions with glee. The movement disturbed Max's slumber, causing the dog to slide off the couch in search of a quieter bed.

"That's not what I said - "

"Henry, no jumping on the furniture - "

Both of his mothers' voices blended as they scolded him but Henry still understood. He quickly dropped into a crouch, still nearly vibrating in excitement. "Can I stay up, please mom? Mamma already said yes."

Regina shot Emma a look and they spent a moment in silent conversation. "If you can stay awake, I don't see why you can't celebrate New Year's." The declaration caused Henry to resume his jumping up and down on the couch. "Henry, what did I say?"

Emma play-tackled the boy onto the couch, causing him to collapse in a gale of laughter. Neither noticed that Regina had gone until she came back. And with her she brought sparkling cider for Henry, though his was in a plastic champagne flute instead of crystal.

"Wait, do I have to kiss somebody? Kissing is gross!" Henry protested as he took his glorified juice, it didn't taste very good but he was a grown-up and grown-ups drank it. "This tastes funny."

Emma smirked at Regina over Henry's head before answering. "Even a kiss from me?" she asked, puckering exaggeratedly.

"No! Mamma stop it!" Henry shrieked, squirming away from her, nearly jostling Regina's champagne.

"Children, behave," Regina admonished, but did nothing else.

* * *

><p>It was next year when Emma carried a snoring Henry to his bedroom. "He tried."<p>

"Unsuccessfully," Regina added, grabbing the ratty, stuffed dog from where it had been abandoned on the couch. They both thought it was adorable that their 'grown up' son still needed his stuffed animals to sleep with.

"Happy New Year," Emma said when she finished tucking Henry into bed.

"Happy New Year," Regina echoed before pressing a kiss to her wife's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 393; Total: 6590

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

Sorry about lack of updates, I've been super busy.

* * *

><p>"You'll be the boss-lady's girlfriend, then? Emma Swan, wasn't it?" wheedled a tall man who leaned over his cubicle wall. Emma could immediately tell he was the office gossip, and only one man fit that description: Sydney Glass.<p>

"I don't think it's any of your business," grumbled Emma, feeling uncomfortable waiting out in front of Regina's office while the brunette finished up.

Before Sydney could try to get more information he was interrupted. "Don't you have work to be doing, Sydney?" asked an older man, what hair that remained on his head a pure white color. Emma hadn't heard him approach. But with that question, Sydney popped back behind his cubicle walls. "Hello Ms. Swan."

Emma had been fidgeting, waiting for Regina to emerge from a meeting, but smiled hesitantly up at the man seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "You've got me at a disadvantage."

With a wide smile the man sat down next to her, "You can call me Harry." The man, Harry, looked no different from any handful of older gentlemen: neatly pressed khaki pants, a checked pattern on his button down shirt, and sensible, sturdy shoes on his feet.

"Nice to meet you." Taking in the man, Harry, Emma noted that he was dressed much more casually than anyone else who worked here, Sydney included. "Do you work here?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Technically, yes. They keep my name on a desk but I haven't done a lot of work in years," he explained with an easy smile.

Without meaning too, Emma smiled back. "Really? Regina doesn't seem the type to keep someone on the payroll just because."

This brought a laugh from her companion. "Oh, she isn't that heartless. Even Regina wouldn't fire her - "

A slamming of doors interrupted and the group Regina had been meeting with fled her office. Regina was only a few paces behind, nearly breathing fire and murder glistening in her eyes. But there was a tiny pause before the brunette's expression shifted to one of chagrin. "Daddy."

"Daddy?" Emma echoed, but then it hit her. But she was torn between being more surprised that her kindly companion was Regina's father or that her girlfriend called him 'daddy.'

* * *

><p>"Daddy - "<p>

"You look beautiful. Let's not keep Emma waiting, dear," he said, offering his arm to his baby girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SENSITIVE MATERIAL: If you are upset by talk of death please skip this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 860; Total: 7450

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

This chapter has a reference to the last episode of OUAT (kudos to anyone who catches it) and a reference from a different ABC show (I will give shout outs in the next chapter to anyone who correctly identifies it and tells me in a review, PM, or message on Tumblr).

* * *

><p>She came all the way from Boston in the ancient yellow Beetle. The floor was so rusted it literally sagged in the middle. It was time and past for Emma to get rid of what Regina called 'the death trap.' But that was not top priority right now.<p>

Storybrooke was a world away from Boston. Emma always had that little revelation whenever she pulled up to the palatial manor where Regina had grown up. Parking behind her wife's car, Emma went in a side door. She entered the kitchen, but it was empty.

But Emma knew where to find Regina; she would be in the study. As she padded down the paneled hallway, Emma barely glanced at the pictures hanging on the walls. Regina was in the study, but didn't seem to hear the blonde's approach.

Regina stared at the cold fireplace, not noticing that Emma knelt beside her chair. "Hey, how you holding up?" Emma asked from her position at the brunette's elbow.

The usually lively, brown eyes looked dull and almost black. But a flicker of the usual fire returned, just before shooting a snide response back at the blonde. "How do you think? My father is _dying_! Or did you forget?" But as quickly as the outburst had appeared, it left just as fast as Regina buried her head in her hands.

Emma quickly moved to sit on the loveseat with her wife, wrapping an arm around the emotionally fragile woman. For the last month Regina had been living in Storybrooke; she split her time between running Mills Technologies via phone or email, settling her father's affairs, and doing what she could to help the grim-faced nurse in charge of Mr. Mills' end-of-life care.

It was long past the point of tears, but Emma held Regina close until her breathing calmed. "You're supposed to be in Boston. Where is Henry?" Regina asked after a time, voice soft and drained.

"Mary and James will watch him for the weekend," explained the blonde.

"The _weekend_?" echoed Regina, almost as if she'd forgotten what day it was. Concerned, Emma put a hand under Regina's chin to make her wife look at her. Regina's eyes weren't the only dull thing to be found: her hair was lank, makeup nonexistent, and bags were forming under tired eyes.

"When was the last time you got some decent rest?" But Emma didn't wait for an answer, levering Regina off of the couch and steering her toward the stairs.

Regina protested weakly "What are you – "

"You need to sleep, probably shower and eat a real meal too." Where Regina would normally fight the directives, she simply allowed Emma to steer them towards the bedroom. "Go take a shower; I'll make you some food." But the blonde didn't leave and instead turned on the shower in the attached bathroom. It wasn't until steam filled the room that Regina took initiative enough to send Emma away and get into the shower on her own.

After a long shower Regina felt more human, but the grilled cheese and soup Emma had made (the blonde was still barely competent in the kitchen) helped even more.

When they had finished eating, Emma had maneuvered Regina into the large bed and wrapped her wife in the thick, down comforter. The blonde made to stand, intending to call Mary to check on Henry, but was stopped by a hand on her arm and a single word. "Stay," Regina pled, sounding small and weak.

Sinking back onto the bed, Emma was surprised to have her lips captured in a kiss. But Regina wasn't looking for passion, just intimacy. Returning the kiss as she held the brunette tightly in her arms, Emma stayed and felt Regina quickly drift off to sleep. Not long after, the blonde followed her wife into dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Henry is done with school in a month," Emma mused as the rising sun painted the white walls of the bedroom. She knew Regina was awake, even without a word of confirmation. "He'll be going into third grade next year."<p>

Regina listened, not sure what her wife was getting at. She still couldn't follow Swan-logic sometimes, even after more than a decade of marriage.

"We could move. Here, to Storybrooke."

"What?" Regina broke the silence which followed Emma's hare-brained idea.

"You're here taking care of your dad, and not taking care of yourself. Henry misses you, I miss you." Emma put a finger to Regina's lips before the brunette could argue. "Before Henry was born you said you didn't want to raise kids in the city, and he's still young enough that moving wouldn't be traumatic."

Regina tried to argue, but ended up shushed.

Emma wasn't going to stop or she would lose her nerve. "You always say you hate me being on the force; that I could get shot or worse. Your cousin, Kathryn, lives here. You grew up here." Emma paused, running out of steam. Instead of rehashing points she got out of the bed. "Don't argue now, just think about it. I'm going to make us some breakfast," she explained, kissing Regina lightly before slipping out of the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: (Just Like) Starting Over

Rating: T for language, might be bumped later for language and/or sexiness

**THIS CHAPTER HAS SENSITIVE MATERIAL: If you are upset by talk of death please skip this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any persons real or imagined, no television shows, no books, basically nothing. You want to sue me the best thing I have is a bed, but try to take that and I'll cut a bitch, it's super comfy.

Summary: AU Remma, Regina/Emma, Swan Queen, whatever you want to call it. Regina is a high society HBIC, Emma is a street-smart cop. This is what happens when I watch Once Upon a Time then go to sleep listening to Uptown Girl.

Word Count: This chapter: 622; Total: 8072

Notes: I can't get the idea of Remma out of my head; you will all be subjected to more of it. And frequently.

Also, I'm trying to build my own AU canon here so bear with me. Mary is Emma's pseudo-mother but James (yes he will be James, not David or John) did NOT come part and parcel with Mary. There will be Henry, but certainly not when Emma's 18. I think that's it.

* * *

><p>Kathryn had lived in Storybrooke most of her life, had grown up in and out this house. Maybe that was what it felt strange to be treated like a guest while Emma played an awkward hostess.<p>

She'd come over to offer whatever help she could; helping with unpacking, taking Henry out of Regina and Emma's hair, anything they needed.

There were only a few lonely boxes ("Most of our stuff's in storage," Emma had explained). Henry had taken off with some newly made friends (Ava and Nicholas Zimmer, twins a year older who lived down the street). While her offers of help had been turned away, her company was gladly accepted.

"How is she doing?" They'd stared into cups of cocoa laced with cinnamon; Kathryn didn't care for the odd concoction. But Emma didn't seem to be in the mood for it today either.

With a sigh Emma answered, "As well as could be expected, I guess." Moving up from Boston had taken one worry off of Regina's shoulders, only to replace it with the daily concerns that came with running a family.

Kathryn nodded sympathetically; it was a hard situation all around. She was no happier about her uncle dying than Regina was. But that was the difference; Regina was losing the only parent she had left.

"I should get back to work, but if you need anything just call. Freddie and I are happy to help." The offer had been made, even if it would probably be ignored. Both Regina and Emma were just a little too proud to ask for help, even if they needed it. Especially if they needed it. "Don't get up, I can show myself out."

Emma watched the other blonde leave with a sigh before cleaning up. The mugs needed washing and it gave Emma some necessary distraction. Her mind was mercifully blank as all traces of cocoa and cinnamon were washed down the drain.

Climbing the stairs with a heavy heart, Emma paused at the first door on the landing. It was closed but she hesitated to open it, not knowing what sort of welcome to expect. Marshaling her courage, Emma pushed the door open.

It used to be a lounge, but man-cave might have been a better term. Where cigars had once been smoked, oxygen flowed through clear lines; the enormous pool table was replaced by a hospital-issue bed that looked too big for the withered, silent figure within it.

"I was made the executor of your father's will, Regina. If I may say, everything is well in order." Mr. Gold's oily, refined tones left a bad taste in Emma's mouth. But this wasn't about her, she was here to be strong for Regina.

"Go on," the brunette said simply. For a woman who usually wore black with aplomb, Regina looked sunken and pale in mourning colors of dark gray and black.

Understanding that he touched on a raw nerve the pawnbroker turned executor soldiered on. "The majority of his estate was left to you, with few exceptions. Accounts were set aside to give yearly donations to both Storybrooke General Hospital and the Storybrooke Volunteer Fire Brigade. A trust fund was set up in your son's name, part to go towards his education and part to be released to him at age 25. And his stake in Mills Technologies has been split between you, your wife, and your son."

Mr. Gold dipped his head in deference when Regina drew a shaky breath. "We can look over specific details at a later date. If you will excuse me, I have a meeting I must get to," the older man made his exit, only somewhat hampered by his cane, leaving the two women alone.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I'm not terribly happy with this chapter but I felt bad about leaving you all hanging for a month plus.<p>

Also, Satisfysomemorbidcuriosity was the only one who got my Castle reference in the last chapter. Kudos to you!


End file.
